You Can Only Be Young Once Unless Your Gav
by Yourwritingco
Summary: Geoff had seen a lot of weird things happening in the office, but this took the cake. The small boy looked up at him from under the desk, with fear in his eyes, eyes that were so familiar. "Gavin?" Geoff managed to ask. In response, the boy shuffled back, until his back hit the deskk. "Fuck."
1. Chapter 1

Geoff looked at the coffee cup that had fallen on Ryan's desk, and tried to salvage the papers and computer on it. "Gavin, you fuck" he muttered, as he tried to wipe it all up. Gavin, who was on his laz-e boy laughed, and leaned backwards in his chair so far that he tumbled out of it with a loud squawk. "Serves you right" Geoff called, without turning around. When no one responded, he frowned. "Gavin? If you're trying to sneak up on me, don't." Turning around, Geoff saw that the room was empty.

Walking around the room, Geoff glanced under the desks. "Gavin? Are you hiding? Because I swear, if you didn't have that big ass nose, you could hide behind a piece of fucking paper!" Still nothing. No, wait, that was wrong, he could hear heavy breathing from one corner of the room, a more secluded part. Frowning he marched over to it. "Got you, you little fu . . ." The words died on his tongue.

Sitting in the corner, with his knees drawn up to his chest, and his hands clasped around them, was a boy of about four or five. He had light blond hair, and bright green eyes that had flecks of blue in them. They were watery, and when he saw Geoff, he whimpered and backed away. "Hey,hey,hey. It's okay. Sorry for scaring you" Geoff said, using he voice he used for Millie and Ryan's kids. Did Gavin bring him in? They looked alike. Same eyes, both were tall and both had big noses.

But then Geoff's eyes wandered down to the clothes he was wearing. They were several sizes to large for him, but it was the People Like Grapes shirt that caught his attention. Which normally would of have cemented the fact that Gavin brought him, except there was a small tear in it, a tear that was in a shirt like that one was worn by a certain Lad today. It made no sense, no logical sense. And yet . . . "Gavin, is that you?" Geoff asked, kneeling down so he was face to face with the small boy.

"Y-yes?" Gavin sniffled. "Holy shit" Geoff whispered, forgetting that a kid was there, before looking around to see if this was some kind of episode for Shenanigan's , but no camera's and no one was inside yet. "Um, wait here" he said, hurrying out, and returning with a tissue. "There you go." Gavin tentatively took it. "T-thank you mister" he said, then loudly blowing his nose. "Call me Geoff" he smiled. "Do you remember anything?"

Gavin's eyes looked up. "I was with my parents and . . . where's my parents?" He asked, his British thicker than usual. Geoff stiffened, and Gavin saw it. Already tears were burbling up. "Your parents . . decided to send you to America for a vacation, with you uncle and aunt uh . . Michael and Lindsay Jones." He's going to kill me for sure, Geoff thought.

Gavin stared at him doubtfully. "I don't have an aunt or uncle names Michael or Lindsay." Shit,Ramsey, think! "Their you long lost aunt and uncle" he said, making it up on the fly, internally wincing at the weak ass excuse. Gavin though, who was still young enough to watch those TV series about long lost twins and shit, and nodded. "Do you want a change of clothes?" Gavin looked down and nodded again, this time sheepishly.

Geoff was sure that the lost and found had shirts and jeans. He found something even better. A onesie with Buzz Lightyears and Woodies scattered across it. Ryan probably brought it for his kids and forgot it. Sad to say, it happened a lot. Smiling, he picked it up and brought it back. Gavin looked between him and the onsie awkwardly. Getting what he was trying to implicate, Geoff turned around, and, in a few short seconds, Gavin was in the slightly too big onesie.

"Do you want to play a game?" Geoff asked, and Gavin looked interested, nodding eagerly. Geoff hesitated, then picked Minecraft, as there was nothing really mature in it. Instead of playing, he watched the Lad figure it all out. He saw his face light up as he saw the bow and arrows. When the others walked in, he quickly stood up. "Ryan, Michael, Jack,Jeremy, I need to speak with you for a moment." They all looked confused, and their eyes widened on Gavin, before nodding and leaving the room.

"Okay, I know this sounds fucking insane, but that boy in there is Gavin." Geoff didn't know what he was expecting, someone to laugh, or yell at him, but they all just stared at him. "And really?" Michael asked slowly. "Who is that?" Geoff looked between the others. "Guy's please, you have to believe it" he heard the begging tone in his voice, and the others heard it too. "Don't we have, like, security cameras, or some shit?" Jeremy asked. "Can't we check them?"

* * *

After wasting five minutes arguing with Burnie, they were finally able to see the video. It showed Gavin scaring Geoff, and making him spill coffee all over his desk, a fact that earned him a blank stare from said man, and made him want to flinch away. They saw Gavin fall, and when he hit the ground, his legs arms and head vanished as the really big shirt on him covered him, then a child crawling out, clearly terrified.

There was silence for a few seconds, and after Michael got sick of Geoff's smug look, he snapped. "Uncle Michael? What the fuck?!" Geoff laughed, before Burnie took over. "I'm going to show this to the others at Rooster Teeth" he informed them. "I don't suppose you guys could look after Gavin for a few weeks, until Meg's done working on 'the project.' Plus I think she may shatter glass with her voice if she see's a tiny Gavin."

The others nodded, and set off. "So . . how do you care for a Gavin?" Michael wondered. Jeremy snorted. "Why are you asking? You've been doing this for ages!" That at least earned a few chuckles. When they opened the door to their office, however, they were horrified.

Gavin was sitting on the floor, and it seemed he had managed to scrape his elbow. However he was more interested in looking at a game cover. GTA 4 game cover. Ryan strode across the room, and took it out of the boy's hands, before putting it back where it belonged. "Are you hurt?" He asked. Gavin looked over his shoulder at Geoff. "Gavin this is me and Michael's friend Ryan, and he's . . " he looked him up and down. "He's okay. I mean, he's not really that handsome or charming or anything so . ."

That earned a giggle from the British boy, and he smiled at Ryan. Ryan picked him up. "Jack, go get some wet tissue, would you?" He asked, and said man scarpered ut of the room, returning with a wad of them. "Jesus, didn't need that many, but okay." As Ryan washed away the already starting to crust blood, the others got themselves sorted for an episode of Things To Do.

"Ryan?" Gavin said, curling up and closing his eyes. "Yes, Gavin?"

"What does fuck mean?"


	2. Chapter 2

" **Where is he?!"** Lindsay burst in their office, and startling Gavin awake. Nervously,he peeked over the back of the couch. " **He's so cuuuute!"** Lindsay said, marching over to the Brit. "Hey there Gav, I'm your Aunt Lindsay!" She bundled him up into a hug. Gavin looked more surprised than anything else, but he hugged her back. "Hi Aunt Lindsay" he said, before his eyes settled on her t-shirt, which was a picture of a ginger cat. "Ooooh! Do you like cats too?"

Lindsay's face brightened, like she had finally found someone with common sense in her messed up world. "Yes, yes I do!" She exclaimed, and in no time they were chatting about cat breeds, and cute cat pictures. "So, these are called Nyan Cats?" Gavin asked, looking wide eyed at one of the pictures. Lindsay nodded enthusiastically.

"I married a five year old" Michael muttered, and Lindsay playfully shook her head in disapproval. " A very hot five year old" he added earning himself a victory kiss from his wife.

"Lindsay Jones! You get your butt out here this instant!" Burnie's voice rang through the office. Lindsay sighed, and stood up. "Oh well, bye Gavin, next time we can talk about LOL Cats. Michael, don't break anything. Byyyyyeeeeee!"

"She seemed nice" Gavin commented, twisting around to look at Michael. "She is, unless you anger her" Michael agreed, before walking out after her. "Oh" Gavin thought about tthat for a moment. "Is Micoo going to be sleeping on the couch tonight?"


End file.
